paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Alone Together
This is an episode from Marshall Universe. Summary While practicing how to fuse with the Gems, Marshall accidentally fuses with Rosie. Characters Marshall Rosie Dusty Princess Tundra Marsie Blizzard Avalanche Zuma Handsome Husky Ocean (cameo) Chase (cameo) Jake (cameo) Story Princess: (snapping) 5-6-7-8! (Marshall and Dusty try to dance in unison.) Princess: Synchronize! (Dusty tries to lift Marshall, but she drops him and they both laugh) Princess: Be serious. (Marshall and Dusty continue dancing. Pearl continues her snapping. Dusty successfully lifts Marshall, but they both start laughing again) Princess: Pay attention now, Marshall. (Princess and Tundra perform a ballroom dance. Tundra briefly lifts Princess) of the dance cut out for important reasons Princess: See? Marshall: Hmm. (Marshall tries to dance with Pearl and copy Tundra's moves. Marshall and Dusty do a dance similar to the Macarena. Marshall follows pretty well but isn't as limber and flexible as Dusty. Marshall tries dancing with Tundra but cannot keep up with the speed of her paw movements. Princess tries to do a duet with Marshall but accidentally hits him in the face with her leg/back paw. The Crystal Pups snap in unison; Marshall is a bit off beat. The Crystal Pups each put one foot forward; Marshall puts forward his left hand. The Crystal Pups run in unison and exit stage right. Marshall enters the frame from stage right, realizes he's going the wrong way, turns around, and tries to catch up with the Gems. The Crystal Pups in unison slide, leap, and pose in midair. Marshall tries to jump and pose as well but quickly falls to the ground) (They go to the kitchen) Marshall:I don't get it, I thought I almost had it. Princess: Nobody expects you to be able to perform fusion right away, Marshall Dusty: Yeah! It's really hard even for us. Tundra: Not for me. Princess: We'll keep working on the dance for now, and who knows, in a few years... I wonder though if Steven's body is capable of fusion. Fusion merges the physical forms of gems, but Marshall is half-normal pup. He's organic. Marshall: Organic? Dusty: Aw, come on! It's Marshall! (in a funny voice) Who knows what's gonna happen? Tundra: Well, I think Marshall can do it. (Marshall looks back up at Tundra then looks away, unsure) (Marshall goes to the beach with Rosie) (Shot of Marshall's flip-flops, Rosie's flats and her "glasses". Marshall and Rosie are seen sitting in the sand, facing each other) Rosie: Can you get them to write out the steps? Marshall: No... I don't think it's just about the dancing. When they fuse, they glow and kind of... phase into each other. I don't know if I can even do that. Rosie: Well, I think it's amazing you were able to dance with them at all. I could never do that. Marshall: Huh? What do you mean? Rosie: I've never danced in front of anyone before. Marshall: Really? Rosie: Yeah. There was a dance at my school, and I was really excited about it... but, I just couldn't bring myself to go. I just couldn't stop thinking about everyone staring at me. Marshall: Well... no one's staring right now? Rosie: Um. You are. Marshall: (blushing) Oh... yeah. Oh, one sec. (Marshall reaches into his pocket, pulls out his smartphone, and sticks his phone in the sand. a song starts to playing) Marshall: So, what I was trying to - (covers face with paw) - say was... (offers hand to Rosie, blushing) ...come dance with me. ( Marshall and Rosie begin to dance. Marshall twirls Rosie. Marshall laughs does a little jig. Rosie has her own dance solo as well. Marshall and Rosie run around.They bump into each other; Marshall starts to fall, but Rosie catches him. Marshall smile and Rosie giggles and rests her forehead on his. Marshall's gem begins to glow... Screen fills with pink light) (Iris Wipe reveals a pair of long legs/back paws that are black with white spots) Marsie : Whoa. Why am I-? Why is... - your sandal too small for my - your paws? (Marsie touches their back paws, shorts, and gem.) Marsie: Marshall? Rosie! I - I did it! You did it? Wait. Ugh, this - no. This is gr-great! Oh my gosh, look at you now! I'm a fusion. (Marsie throws their paws up in the air laughing and begins to run around the beach. Marsie trips and falls behind a rock) Marsie: I have to show everybody. (Marsie goes to the lookout house to show the gems) Marsie: Pretty cool, right? Princess: He fused? With his friend Rosie Dusty: Haha! Princess, look at Tundra ( Tundra is shown with her paws clasped together and a huge grin on her face) Princess: This is unprecedented. (begins to examine Marsie) (touches Marsie's arms) A gem fusing... (touches Marie's right back paw) with a normal pup?... It's impossible! Or at the very least inappropriate. Dusty: Wow! You two look great together! How does it feel Marshall? Rosie? ...Marsie? Marsie: It feels amazing! Princess: Yes. Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves, but you two should un-fuse this instant. Marsie: Wait. What? Princess, You were so worried Marshall wouldn't be able to do this. Aren't you proud of him? Princess: Of.. course I am! I - (looks at Tundra) - Tundra, help me out here. Tundra: Marsie,(walks up to Marsie; Dusty and Princess back away) Listen to me. You are not two pups. And you are not one pup. You... are an experience! Make sure you're a good experience. Now.... Go!...Have!...Fun! (Grins) (Marise goes outside to running on a cliff and springs into cartwheeling. They peep over the edge and jump off) Marsie: (screams excitedly) (Floating on their black, Marsie is brought into the frame with the tide. Their stomach growls and decide to go to the Big Donut (Avalanche and Blizzard are in the middle of a conversation) Avalanche: No - Blizzard: - Sure! Avalanche: Lars - Blizzard: - I don't - I don't think that's - Avalanche: - Seriously - Blizzard: - Okay! - Avalanche: - He's very nice. (Marsie walks into the shop, while their fur is still wet from swimming in the ocean. Avalanche and Blizzard both stare at Marsie Blizzard: (blushing and stammering) Ha- ha- how can I - help... me? (Marsie squeezes some water out of their fur) Marsie: Two doughnuts. Please. (Blizzard reaches into the case and drops a bag of two doughnuts on the counter. Marsie moves even closer to the counter, holding some Dollar Bills and Coins) Marsie: What do I owe you? Blizzard: Uh- ah- uhhhh- Avalanche: Oh nothing! (looks away and gently pushes Marsie's paw aside) It's on the house. Marsie: Really? Avalanche and Blizzard (in unison) Mmm-hmm. Marsie: Okay. But just so you know - (looks back at Blizzard and Avalanche) - that isn't a very sound business practice. (Avalanche and Blizzard stare at Marsie stunned.) Marsie: Sweet, two doughnuts! One for me and one... for... uh, me. (Marsie pauses by a wooden bench and looks to the side, uncertainly. They look down at the doughnuts in their hands) Marsie: Are you okay? (They pull the doughnuts apart.) Marsie: We can stop if you... (They put the doughnuts together.) Marsie: No. No. Don't worry. (Marsie bites into a doughnut) (Zuma walks to Marsie) Zuma: Oh hey, Zu-... hey, stranger. Wow, cool pants! Sour Cream: (nervous) Cool. Rave, tonight. (hands Marsie a flier) Marsie: Like, a dance? Zuma: Yeah, at the warehouse. I'm DJing, and a bunch of my friends from the internet are gonna be there. There's gonna be free.. glow sticks... Marsie: Yes! I'll definitely be there! Yes. Thanks! Zuma: Cool. (Marsie walk to the warehouse) (They take a moment at the partially collapsed wall to scope the rave. About a dozen dogs and people are dancing. DJ Zuma is playing chiptune music with different variations of the Game Boy. A handsome husky is leaning against the wall) Kevin: Yeesh. *walks away* (Members of the crowd pause as Marsie passes them. She walks up to Ocean and Chase and begins to dance. They dance fantastically) Zuma: (watches Marsie dancing) amazing... (adds a sweet descant to the beat) (Everybody in the room stares at Marsie) Marsie: (laughs nervously) I- thought this was a dance party. Why isn't anyone else dancing. Marsie: (starts to panic) This is what being cool at a cool dance is, right? This is how it's supposed to be... Why isn't it like it's supposed to be? (The people around her transform into huge looming shadows. Shards of glass rise out of the floor and grow taller. Strips of a disco ball appear and envelop Marsie.) Marsie: ...Uh. (The handsome husky phases through the wall of the disco ball and steps inside) Handsome Husky: Hey, baby. Marsie: Huh? Handsome Husky: (leans in and offers Marsie their paw) Get ready. (slides around Marsie) it's Canine Time. (the Handsome Husky starts dancing arrogantly as the song changes. Marsie becomes uncomfortable. Marsie runs off of the dance floor and leans against a wall to catch their breath) Marsie: (pants) I don't understand what's wrong. You have fun dancing but this dance isn't fun. You're supposed to like this. Why- don't we like this? I wish you were here. If we were together, it would be okay. But we are together, and it's not. I'm all alone. (Handsome husky puts his paw against the wall near Marsie's hea) Handsome Husky: Not tonight. Hey baby, why'd you leave me on the dance floor? Marsie: I don't - (pushes Handsome husky's paw away, becomes stern) I don't want to dance anymore. Husky pup: What are you talking about? We're the best thing that's ever happened to this place. Come back out with me. Marsie: Why should I? Handsome Husky: Because we're angel dogs walking among a vulgar pack of wolves. We're perfect for each other. Marsie: How can you say that!? You don't even know us! Handsome Husky: Oh, whoa. I'm just looking for a dance! Don't get crazy. Marsie: No one is crazy. I just don't like feeling alone here! Handsome Husky: If you're so lonely, then dance with me! Marsie: Ugh! Fine. You wanna dance? Let's go. And it's Marsie; I am not your baby. (Marsie starts dancing aggressively, kicking and punching the air while grunting forcefully. Handsome Husky starts feeling uncomfortable) Handsome Husky: Okay, bring it back, girl. (Marsie's gem begins to glow. Marsie disappears and Marshall and Rosie fall to the ground) Handsome Husky: It's two pups! I'm out. Marshall: We're back... (Rosie starts laughing nervously, then laughs hysterically. Marshall stares for a moment, then starts cry- laughing) Zuma: (starts throwing glow sticks) Yay! (Marshall and Rosie continue laughing raucously and dance in the rain of glow sticks.) (episode ends)